The Shuffle Challange: Sasunaru Style!
by Nanami Of Falling Snow
Summary: Ten short stories  per chappie XD  for the Shuffle challange. Credit goes to Monounoke -san and Axiome –san  Rated T just to be safe


DISCLAIMOR: I do not own Naruto, Sasuke, or any other characters; I also do not own any of the songs.

Nanami: Credit for me trying this (to me) Comes from Monounoke -san! I loved their shuffle stories. Axiome –san was the beginning of this shuffle line, so thank you to both of you!

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a dabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the dabble you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

4. Do ten of these, then post them.

**The shuffle challenge: Sasunaru style!**

**Folkin' around by panic! At the disco **

Naruto sat on a roof top, waiting for the sunset of the last day of summer. He heard some shuffling behind himself, and looked back to spot his best friend and a crush of a long time.

"Hey, I have to put out the lantern soon, you need to come inside, or you have to find your own way back home," Sasuke said, causing Naruto to laugh then nod and follow Sasuke.

**Misery Business by Paramore **

There she was, the whore, the cheating whore who was marring Sasuke. Sasuke didn't even love the girl, but he was forced to marry her by his father. Naruto felt bitter towards the girl, knowing she is the one who convinced Sasuke's father that was the only way.

The girl was an elementary classmate, her name was Sakura. Naruto used to love her but he had recently told the girl months before that he liked Sasuke now. Sakura was furious, and forced her way into Sasuke's life to keep Sasuke from Naruto. Naruto now had the girl where he wanted her now, he could get Sasuke back soon, but something was stopping him.

**Natsuboshi from Naruto **

Sasuke watched Naruto sleep soundly in the forest. He and the blond had been paired up for the mission and Sasuke was keeping watch for enemy ninja. Naruto seemed so peaceful, seeing him like this made his hyperactive attitude seem nonexistent, and he felt at peace with Naruto like this.

**But it's better if you do by panic! At the disco **

Sasuke was following his best friend Naruto. Sasuke didn't know why he even wanted to walk with Naruto; normally he wouldn't be caught dead in an area with so many people. Naruto said he wanted to show Sasuke something. Naruto suddenly grabbed Sasuke's wrist and dragged him in to the one place he never wanted to go with Naruto. A candy store, candy was like crack for Naruto.

**Doctor by cute is what we aim for**

Sasuke walked down the hospital hallway, looking for his patient's room. He turned into the room and as expected, found Naruto, his new patient.

"You're my doctor eh?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded. "Please tell me the other doctor was joking around when he said you're my cure." Sasuke sighed.

"Well, I guess I might be your cure in a way. No one knows what's wrong with you."

**Stay young by we the kings**

Naruto was walking to the fire with Sasuke. It was their last day at the summer camp; Sasuke was from Florida meanwhile Naruto would be going back to Colorado. Naruto looked at Sasuke, wishing they could just go home together.

"We're only here for this last night. Come on!"

**Don't you know who I think I am? By fall out boy**

"Sit down," Sasuke told his new patient, who looked eerily familiar. His patient had bright blond hair and deep blue eyes. "I'm sorry, but have we met before?" Sasuke asked. The boy shook his head. "Anyways, I'm Sasuke Uchiha, your new therapist, talk about anything,"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and I keep imagining sinking ships."

**Write You A Song By Plain White T's**

Naruto listened to Sasuke sing. Sasuke singing was his personal heaven. Sasuke was the lead sing of his band, and had actually written quite a few songs about Naruto. Most of them were fairly simple. And all of them were gifts. None for holidays, but Sasuke knew just when Naruto needed cheering up. When Naruto was sad, Sasuke always surprised Naruto with a new song, each completely different from any of the others. Naruto smiled at Sasuke and kissed him on the cheek.

**Better than me by Hinder**

Sasuke stared at the picture beside his bed, and then stood up. He always felt guilty when seeing that face. Sasuke didn't deserve Naruto. Naruto was kind and always looking out for Sasuke's well being. Naruto was Sasuke's way to keep him sane. Sasuke loved Naruto. He knew he didn't deserve Naruto. Sasuke always felt like he was holding Naruto back from going after his dreams. That's why he broke up with Naruto, eight days, three hours, 2 minutes and 25 seconds ago.

**I swear she's the one by Sparks the rescue**

Sasuke sat in a hospital bed. Naruto sat in a chair next to him smirk. Sasuke did something stupid Naruto told him not to do, and broke his leg about an hour ago. This was an unusual position wasn't it? Well, it isn't that unusual if you take in the fact that Sasuke was trying to keep his pride, and do something Itachi couldn't. Sasuke looked into Naruto's eyes, although to everyone Sasuke seemed to be glaring, Sasuke was actually admiring his eyes. I definitely

(YOU EVIL FREAKING SONGS! Always ending too damn early)

**Nanami: haha I have realized this actually helps me get into my writing zone… Haha I'll post a new chapter every ten, then I am technically following the rules XD.**


End file.
